


Future Starts Slow (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: Quite an experience to live in fear, isn't it?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: VidUKon Premieres 2020





	Future Starts Slow (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> A few additional content notes: contains physical triggers (notably a strobing effect around 1:20-1:22 but also some lightning flashes and candle & screen flickers, all original to source), blood & gore, mutilation, shooting deaths, injuries to eyes and hands, some nudity.

Music: "Future Starts Slow" by The Kills  
Source: Blade Runner & Blade Runner 2049  
Download: [right-click and save.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/sweetestdrain_futurestartslow.mp4)


End file.
